The wiring used to interconnect electronic devices employs a flexible integrated wiring system such as a flexible flat cable (hereinafter, referred to as “FFC”), or a flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as “FPC”) and the like in order to improve the degree of freedom in wiring route.
For example, the FFC is formed of a plurality of foil-like conductors with insulating films sandwiched there-between, in both ends thereof is provided with a terminal portion for connection to other electrical circuits. Also, in order to connect an external electrical circuit and an electrical circuit that is formed on a flexible substrate, the FPC includes a terminal portion consisting of a plurality of foil-like conductors at the edge of a circuit board. Such a flexible integrated wiring is usually connected to the electrical circuit via a detachable connector.
However, since the flexible integrated wiring is low in stiffness at the terminal portion thereof, there is a case of resulting in lack of insertion due to the deformation thereof caused by an insertion resistance when being connected to a connector. Therefore, the flexible integrated wiring includes a terminal connection device attached to the terminal portion thereof and is connected to the connector through the terminal connection device (for example, see Patent Document 1).
For example, the terminal connection device described in Patent Document 1 includes a mounting portion for mounting the terminal portion of the flexible integrated wiring, and a slider having engagement portions provided at both ends of the mounting portion and a cover member that has a counter engagement portion engageable to the engagement portion, to press the terminal portion of the flexible integrated wiring towards the mounting portion side of the slider. The flexible integrated wiring is attached to the terminal connection device, by placing the terminal portion on the mounting portion of the slider and engaging the counter engagement portion of the cover member subject to the engagement portion of the slider, in a state of being pressed against the cover member is attached.